


Notes, Words and Stupid Letters

by PseftisIncertus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nico deserves his own harem, so much feels for my boi, this was the revised version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseftisIncertus/pseuds/PseftisIncertus
Summary: There is a gay kid in camp and Nico's secret letters were sent without him knowing. How will he deal with all the emotions he was hiding when its all out in the open?Wherein Nico di Angelo is Lara Jean in search for Blue (To all the boys I've loved before x Love, Simon)





	1. Stupid Harpies and Plants that tell gossips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you've read the first version, well this one is revised a tinsy bit so. Enjoy :)

Nico was laying down on his bed, he could see the light slip through the windows. He turned around to the wall grumbling, he was never a morning person. He was awoken by the sound outside his cabin, he was guessing everyone was preparing for breakfast in the dining pavilions. He got up and rubbed his eyes, he tried to focus on the wall clock he set infront of his bed.

11:00 am

Nico sighs, he overslept again. He stood up and stepped into some pieces of paper on the floor. He took it.

_Ah yes, I was writing a love letter huh?_

The son of Hades fold the paper neatly and placed it in one of the envelopes strewn on the floor. He wrote an address and got a gift box safely tuck on his cabinet. He opened it. Nico got the letters out from the box and sat down on his bed.

4 letters

He started writing this letters a year after meeting his first love. He had the idea from a movie he saw once. Since he didn't have friends and his emotions are threatening to burst any moment, he decided to write them down. One letter to each special person he met. He will never send it no, he wouldn't even dare tell anyone that the letters existed because this letters was too close to heart. They were his soul written in words and anyone who read it will know who he was.

What he was.

Nico was contemplating on rereading them all when he heard a knock on his door. He clicked his tongue and took his letters, secured them on the gift box and safely hid them on his cabinet. He kicked the extra papers and envelope below his bed and double check if any evidence of letter writing was out. When he deemed his room clean and ready for intrusion he opened the door only to be greeted by a bright smile.

"Good morning di Angelo"

Leo Valdez stood in front of the Hades cabin, he had grease all over his clothes, nothing new there.

"What do you want Valdez?"

"I was worried man, didn't see you this breakfast. Slept late?"

"Yeah"

"Anyway, Jason and Piper Iris messaged me this morning, they said they'd be staying for 3 days more on Camp Jupiter, some shrines need more working on. Jason panicked when I told him I didn't see you this morning."

Nico heaved a sigh. The two boys walked together to the dinning pavilions. The son of Hades maintained his distance, he didn't like touching or to be touched. Leo continued to blabber on and on about the new project the Hephaestus cabin was working on, Nico was half listening. The son of Hephaestus is charming in his own way but not this certain time of the day, Nico wasn't fully functional as he just woke up. 

"Great"

Leo regarded him for a minute.

"Not a morning person are you, grumpy cat?"

"I'm not grumpy"

Nico insisted, Leo shrugged his shoulders. He walked towards his table, since her sister Hazel was on Camp Jupiter, he had no one to share his table with. He relaxed sitting down, finally, silence. He was filling his plate with food when he caught a glimpse of a certain blond staring at him. He gulped, he risked a glance. Scratched that, the blond was glaring at him, determined to drill a hole at the back of his head. Will Solace has always been strict about Nico's health, he thinks its Will's doctor complex, wanting to save everyone and keep everyone healthy. He wished that sometimes the son of Apollo wasn't too concerned about his health. He was eating his breakfast thinking of how he'll reason his way out to Will, somehow he was blushing with the impending confrontation and he was trying to fight it down.

"Gay"

Nico jolt back to reality. Hearing those words felt like being splashed with cold water. He looked around warily, thinking if anyone had read his thoughts. Everyone was busy chatting with everyone else, so who could that be?

"So there's a gay kid at camp?"

Drew Tanaka told her siblings by way of gossip. Nico shifted nervously in his chair, he unconsciously fidgets with his skull ring, observing the kids on the Aphrodite's cabin. Anxiety was slowly rising within him, his breath quicken and he was trying to calm himself down. He tried to lean in to listen more.

"You remember the plants the kids on Demeter's cabin was working on with Hecate's cabin? Well, they originally planned it to work like Iris message but then failed. It got dysfunctional, the receiver and delivery got haywire and the messages didn't come out to supposed recipients but to other plants."

One of the boys said and to Nico, everyone on the room seem to be staring at him, knowing he was eavesdropping waiting for him to reveal his big secret. It was like Croatia all over again. But he wracked his brain for any memory he talked to a plant. He remembered Katie Gardner giving her a plant for experiment but then he turned her down because he knew he would just disappoint her knowing he couldn't take care of the plant. He thought, maybe the Demeter cabin didn't like that and decided to plant the plant anyway out of spite. Nico clenched his fist, that was his most guarded secret and only a few people he trust knew about it. Anger started burning inside him, anger to people who might have betrayed him but more to himself. Why did he have to be what he was? Admitting it to himself was hard enough but having people judge him for it was too much. Nico swore he needed to rebuild his walls, no one can keep him safe but himself. He pushed his plate away, his appetite leaving him. He was about to get up and go back to his cabin when a harpy flew inches away from his face. 

Everyone from the dinning pavillion was stunned.

"Harpies?"

Connor Stoll said and as if by cue, a swarm of harpies came rushing in. The dining pavilion was in utter chaos, harpies flying about, wrecking havoc and throwing stuff, kids were running about screaming and the kids from the Hermes cabin took this opportunity to throw food around. Nico tried to protect himself from attacking harpies, sadly he didn't have his Stygian sword with him so he was trying to process how to get them off. He heard Lou Elen shout,

"Guys! Some harpies are headed to the cabins!!"

Nico tried to shake the harpy on him off, shadow travelling in the process. He immediately burst out from the nearest tree within the cabin area and the place was in pandemonium. The harpies found a way to enter the cabins, pillows, clothes and other things were up in the air. Plants in the Demeter cabin were uprooted, weapons in the Ares cabin were thrown up in the air. He reached the area first and decided to raise a few skeletons to subdue the chaos. The ground shook and black smoke swirl the ground, ten skeletons arise from the ground and started to swing the harpies away. Nico decided to risk going to his cabin for his sword when a hand grabbed him backwards. He looked back and sea green eyes met his dark brown. He would never mistake those eyes anywhere, it was committed to his memory. But he whisk himself from his fantasy and yanked his arm away.

"Percy"

"Hey! what the hell were you thinking going there?!"

"I left my sword in my cabin!"

"The skeletons are more than enough Nico, I'm not letting you shred yourself, its crazy enough out there"

"And what are you doing for help then?"

"Geez, can't I catch my breath? We've been after those harpies all morning"

_Oh_

Of course, if someone would be out saving the day, always count Percy Jackson in. The boy never lose a chance to save the world whether he liked it or not. Seriously, if the gods of Olympus have raffles to pick who they want to endanger in a quest, Nico will bet the Underworld it only have Percy's name in it. The guy suffered enough, the son of Hades thought. Then again, Nico himself travelled Tartarus alone but Percy had Annabeth, he always had Annabeth. Nico stepped back to put a space between them, suddenly, they were both startled by a number of arrows showered on the harpies. The attack continue for sometime, soon the cabin area was full of dust and no sign of harpies left. The ground was filled by campers, Percy and Nico joined in. The campers were in a rush to check their cabins. Kids pushed around, saving stuff that was strewn across the grounds, clothes ripped and shredded, shoes hung on tree branches, furniture tumbled down and broken, spilling more clothes. Some kids went inside other cabins to search for their stuff but was opposed by other kids. Chiron blew his whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone please settle down, I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your cabins. No one has expected what had happened and we could have acted sooner. Now, to avoid more chaos I suggest that no one will tresspass cabins"

"But what if our stuff were mixed with stuff from other cabins?!"

Clarisse La Rue shouted which earned her approving nods.

"Yes I know, but trespassing will just cause more troubles so for now, anything that is in the vicinity of your cabin will be picked up by those in that respective cabin, after fixing this mess we will lay all collected items down on the dinning pavillion for claiming"

Chiron instructed and the campers reluctantly agreed, they all started picking up items on the ground. Nico rushed to his cabin and knew he had more work to do. His cabin was a disaster, his pillows was on the floor and his bed tumbled over. His clothes spilled everywhere, his socks were hanging on the windows and his wall clock fell down. A few stuff were also added to the mix, some pink pajamas he was sure wasn't his, an object that suspiciously looks like a remote of some sort, sunglasses and a box that spilled with papers and books, as he surveyed the mess his mind rush its attention to his cabinet. 

The drawers were opened and more clothes were falling on the floor, he ran and searched for his gift box. He scanned the mountain of clothes on the floor, he checked the room frantically for letters or sign of the gift box. The anxiety that was building a moment ago came back ten fold. He was hysterically overturning all items on the floor, he did it one too many times, the only thing running on his mind is that the letters had addresses in them which makes it as easy to be sent to their respective recipients. He can't afford that. Nico just sank in the floor in defeat,

"Oh gods, no . . . "


	2. Sad Jokes and Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters are out, what now?

Nico keeps on tossing and turning in his bed. After the disaster, Chiron later decided to prioritize repairing the cabins and sorting the mess. The centaur later announced during dinner that items that are misplaced will be kept by the people who found it and would be promptly returned in the morning. This did not sit well with the son of Hades. He sat up in his bed and ruffled his hair, he couldn't stop thinking of the different possibilities that could have happen to his letters.

_What if someone read my letters? Worst, what if "they" read my letters? What if the person who picked my letters decided to send them? or what if they decided to share it to their cabin mates and everyone is laughing at me right now?_

The Ghost king got up and paced his cabin. It's been hours when he decided to go to bed but he can't seem to sleep, the anxiety raising in him with every tick of the clock. But of course there is a little part of his brain trying to convince that maybe he was overthinking. Maybe, whoever found his gift box didn't open it at all. He doubt it, he was a demigod and demigod's don't get the best of luck especially if your one of the children of The Big Three, it's just multiplied to ten. He fidgets with his ring, trying to clear his thoughts and think of a plan. Walking back and forth finally took a toll from him and he decided to try to sleep, he needed all of his energy to face the next day.

As soon as the sun was out, Nico got up as if an alarm clock was set inside of him. He tried to wash his face and fix himself as best as he could. He gathered the foreign items that found their way to his cabin leaving the box that has scrap papers in it, he planned to throw them out later in the day. He didn't want to look too nervous and anxious then again, no one really paid him attention in camp. That was where he was wrong. The moment he opened the door to his cabin, Will Solace came stomping towards him. 

"Death boy?! Yesterday you weren't at breakfast. Now you look like a zombie?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with this Will. I had a lot of important things to do."

"Well I hope taking care of yourself is one of those 'important' things you did"

Nico sighed. He stood there half listening to Will reprimand him. He noticed some demigods with Percy gathering some weapons. He wanted to call out but thought better of it. The son of Apollo seem to have noticed and followed his gaze.

"Oh yeah, Chiron ordered Percy and the others to deal with the harpies. According to their report yesterday, some wild harpies are still on the loose."

"Clarisse and Percy teaming up to deal with the harpies? I don't think that's a good idea"

"I think they're not going for the diplomatic approach besides, while Annabeth is away no one would like to cooperate from the Athena cabin after the harpy incident, they don't trust themselves to not rip the harpies limb to limb"

The son of Poseidon was laughing along side with his companions when he noticed Nico and Will, he waved at them, the son of Hades looked away immediately and walked towards the pavilion. The son of Apollo followed suit.

"Nico, NICO wait up!!"

The Ghost king quicken his pace and Will ran after him. He noticed some books on the boy's arms.

"Hey tha-that's my medical books!"

That got Nico's attention and he stop to turn to Will. 

"Oh, here"

Nico gave the books, the son of Apollo seem to observe his books, flipping through the pages frantically. He did this turning away from the son of Hades. The Ghost king clutched his fist around the items he was carrying.

"I didn't do anything with it. I'm sorry if of all the places your books end up it happens to be my cabin. I don't find happiness in ripping its pages"

"No Nico I'm sorry its not that, does it come with a box and pape-"

Whatever Will would have said, it was lost to the winds. The son of Hades rushed to the pavilion, he would have sat on his table when his attention zeroed in the gift box Connor Stoll was holding. Nico stopped abruptly and thought it was by far the worst scenario that could have happen. He calmed his nerves and he walked towards the son of Hermes with bated breath, waiting for the kid to laugh at him or maybe judge him.

"Oh hey Nico"

Connor greeted, he noticed the remote on Nico's hand.

"Hey that's ours?! Wooh good thing I saw you first, Travis could have seen this and took it away"

The older of the Stoll siblings noticed Nico eyeing the gift box.

"Oh is this yours? It was in front of our cabin, here"

The son of Hades took the gift box gingerly, he was waiting for Connor to say anything but the son of Hermes seem to be content on observing his remote. Nico dared to open the gift box, he inhaled sharply and saw that only one letter was left, it was sealed firmly and no evidence that it was read. He turned to the son of Hermes to ask,

"W-was this the only thing inside the box? No other letters?"

"Letters you say?"

Travis said as he step beside his brother,

"Katie and some kids in the Demeter cabin was debating on what to do with some letters they picked up. Miranda decided to send them instead of opening the letters, since they had addresses in them anyway this morning."

"SEND THEM?!!"

Nico blushed furiously, with all his overthinking the whole night, nothing prepared him for receiving the news that the letters were indeed sent to their respective recipients.

"Yeah, I mean its just within the camp, although the other one was in Camp Jupiter so they asked Coach Hedge to deliver it for them"

The Ghost king couldn't believe what he was hearing. Three letters were sent, he needed to prioritize. His mind whirled with plans of what he was going to do. He could intercept Coach Hedge, but then the other two letters were within the camp so that would be his first plan of action. It will take at least a day for the satyr to reach Camp Jupiter anyway. 

"You know awfully a lot from the Demeter cabin brother"

Connor teased, Travis blushed and grabbed for the remote. The two brothers chased one another. Nico left them, there was no point in blaming the Demeter kids as they did it out of goodwill, it was nice to know they weren't tempt to read it. But he needed a plan. Obviously, the letter to Camp Jupiter would be his least priority as he had a day to intercept Coach Hedge. As for the letter he had in Camp, that was the problem, who would he get to first? Then he remembered that Percy would be out for at least the majority of the day, he would not be back to his cabin for awhile so the choice was clear.

He will get to bunker 9 first.

With that in mind he gathered some of his stuff that was collected by other campers and ate his breakfast in complete silence, determined to carry out his plan before it was too late. When Chiron was briefing the campers how to go about the day's activities, Nico slowly slipped away to the forest. He walked towards bunker 9, avoiding some dryads and other life forms inside it. The route he took was unfamiliar to him, he reprimanded himself, he was rushing to get to the bunker as soon as possible he just took the nearest path to the forest. He searched for signs of his destination but instead found a mini garden. He didn't know the Demeter cabin kept a well maintained garden inside the forest, balloon flowers, hibiscus, chrysanthemum, moon flowers and many others. He was entranced with the beauty of it all when he heard a voice,

"Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck on a Ferris wheel. One minute, I'm on top of the world and the next I'm on rock bottom."

Nico quickly hid on a tree, he looked around for the source of the voice but there was no one. 

"Everything in camp is great, I get to spend time with my siblings, I'm getting better at stuff that I love but sometimes, when I sit on the dining pavilion and look around me, will it ever change if they knew what I was?"

The son of Hades heart almost leapt out of his chest. The voice he was listening to was the person they were talking about yesterday in the Aphrodite cabin. Nico started observing the plants around for any sign as to where this voice came from, it was morphed so he couldn't pinpoint who it was. He looked around with as much concentration he can muster, it was hard because he had no idea what sign he was looking for until he observed a certain moonflower radiated a little compared to others.

"And my growing crush isn't helping either way. What's wrong with me?"

The Ghost King took the plant but was alarmed by a sound of metal doors opening. Not far from he was, he saw a clearing ahead, where bunker 9 was. Nico contemplated what to do with the plant and took a split second decision to leave it and promised to get it back later. With that said, he left and moved closer to the clearing. Some of the kids of Hephaestus cabin was leaving, preparing for daily camp activities. The only information Nico had was that the letters was sent just this morning so there is a possibility that the letter was just left there and not yet read. He waited for a perfect moment to sneak in, fortunately, a young girl was last to the door and was rushing to keep up with his older siblings, leaving the door open. The son of Hades shadowtraveled right inside and hid behind the door as the young girl went back to close it again. Nico release the breath he didn't knew he was holding in, until he realized he was locked inside bunker 9. The Italian demigod decided to deal with that later, recovering his letter takes priority. He scanned inside, it was an aircraft hanger sized workshop filled with tools, weapons, schematics, a map of the camp, and various machine design plans. Unfinished projects were strewn around the floor, typical for Hephaestus' children. He noticed a little made up bed on a corner, in front was a bulletin board filled with more design plans, but what got his attention was a piece of paper that was all too familiar with him.

_Dear Leo Valdez,_  
_You're annoying. Yes, you are. All those jokes you make in bad situations? Annoying. All those moments you pretend to be happy when you're breaking inside? Annoying. All those times when you believe you always need to be on your feet because no one cares about you? Annoying. I can go on with so much more to prove my point but I'm not going to waste this beautiful piece of paper with that because it's not why I wrote this. I wrote this because you're too much. Too charming for your own good and too funny, but I won't admit that out loud, it's part of my "Why Leo Valdez is Annoying", I'm not about to contradict myself. Yes you have fire powers, but compared to Percy and Jason, you find yourself ordinary. But Leo, it's ordinary to love the beautiful, but it's beautiful to love the ordinary. I know you're sad when you know no one is looking, newsflash repair boy, I see you. You believe you're the seventh wheel in the group so you don't bother opening up because everyone else have someone looking after them, but that's how you break inside. I know how you feel, I have no right to tell you to go out there and ask for help because I'm just like you. You might be the seventh wheel but I'm the Invisible boy. We're both scattered in a thousand pieces but while I can't say this for myself but I can definitely say this to you, love can exist in the most imperfect, lost and broken people. And I promise you that love for you will be just as beautiful, if you're in a thousand pieces or just one. You maybe too annoying, too charming and too funny but Leo, I find special enchantment in all your "too's". So don't stop being you._

_From Nico di Angelo_

Nico slowly walked towards it and took it from the board, his heart slowly sank to the realization that Leo had read his letter and that he might start avoiding him. He was about to rip the papers to shreds,

"Nico?"

The son of Hades looked back to see Leo. His clothes was greasy as usual, he had a wrench in his hand, no doubt working on something again. And those brown eyes.

He took a moment to look at Hephaestus' son and memorize the details before the boy turns him away. He was scrawny yes, but those brown eyes were always something else. Everyone talks about blue eyes or green but brown eyes were just as beautiful. Leo's brown eyes melt into golden rays, circling an eclipse. They turn to their own sunset as you get lost in them. Two perfect orbs that has the same shade of nature after it rained. It wasn't as simple as they wanted it to be. Nico crumpled the paper while waiting for the inevitable but Leo stopped him and held his hand.

"Hey! That letter is mine?!"

"I wrote it, and it wasn't suppose to be given to you!"

"Yeah, but for better or worse, I got it and stop that!"

The son of Hephaestus snatched the letter and gave his best to flatten it out.

"Go on then, say what you want!"

The feelings Nico was hiding inside of him were threatening to burst out. Feelings of disgust, shame and disappointment. Everything that makes him run away. The truth was out, he was gay and he had a crush with one of his friends. They'll start avoiding him thinking he had sickness or whatever, anything to keep away from him. He just stood there waiting for Leo to talk.

"Thanks"

The son of Hades blinked, trying to replay what he just heard. 

"What?"

Nico couldn't believe it. Where was the disgust? where was repulsion? where was the insult?

"I said, thanks. I'm really flattered, not that I don't get a lot of love letters but I like this one the most"

Leo was clearly joking but Nico seem to not catch it.

"Earth to Nico?"

The Counselor of Cabin Nine waved his hands in front of the Italian demigod. The son of Hades was still processing everything that just happened.

"But I'm a guy, Leo?"

"Oh gosh, are you? It wasn't THAT obvious."

"But, but that makes me . . . "

"Gay? So what? Right, you're from the 1940s. Hey man, it's not really a big deal now."

Leo flashed a dazzling smile, Nico blushed at that. 

"But the Aphrodite cabin was making a big fuss about it?"

"The Aphrodite cabin makes a big fuss about everything, though don't tell Piper I said that. But hey, I'm fine with it, I'm actually honored."

Leo was about to hug Nico but the son of Hades stepped back.

"Okay, no hugs then. You're lost."

"T-thanks"

"Sometimes I forget you're younger than me. You look cute acting all defensive like that"

Nico glared at him. He decided to change the topic.

"Still working on getting back to Calypso?"

Leo was stunned and looked at the wrench in his hand.

"Sort of, I think"

The Ghost king decided it was time to leave, and headed for the exit.

"You're leaving? Just like that?"

"What else do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, tell me when you had a crush with me? What part of me makes you all tingle inside?"

The son of Hades turned his back, determined to leave with no interruptions. The son of Hephaestus blocked the door.

"Okay fine, no teasing. Just stay for awhile. I know for a fact you're not all that enthusiastic to join the camp activities and all so why don't we skip it together?"

"I have something to get in the Demeter garden outside"

Leo opened the door for both of them and they both headed to the mini garden near bunker 9. As they were walking,

"Leo, do you mind keeping it a secret for now?"

"Sure, anything for you. And its not my business, on your own time Nico"

The son of Hephaestus winked and Nico continued walking towards the garden. Leo scanned the surrounding, clearly mesmerized with the flowers and the son of Hades moved to pick up the moonflower he left minutes ago. 

"Didn't know you like flowers?"

"I don't. It's one of the plants the Demeter and Hecate cabin were working on. I heard a voice from it."

"You know who it is?"

"I don't know but I'm determined to find out"


	3. Sculpted Back and Jet Black Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico found the plant, but who is this secret correspondence? 
> 
> *** **Let's just say that Nico's confession to Percy at the end of Blood of Olympus didn't happen okay?** ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I'm not used to multi-chapters. I only have 1 multi chapter fic and is still adjusting.

"Look Leo, you don't need to help me." 

Nico sat on Leo's makeshift bed, the son of Hephaestus examined the plant carefully. He lifted the leaves and look through the petals, he even circled around the plant.

"Le-"

"Shh!"

The son of Hades, sprawl on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He chuckled as he noticed a few star stickers that glittered, it looks endearing. He sat up and roamed around, trying to entertain himself for awhile. His thoughts drifted to the Latino demigod's reaction to his letter, it was far from what he expected but he wouldn't dream it to be the same case for the others. Besides, Leo was a free guy at the moment but the others? He was threatening an awkward relationship with the only friends if his secret got out, plus, he's gay, that in itself was already a big issue. Suddenly, he sat up when he heard Leo's exasperated breath.

"I got nothing"

"Well, I didn't expect you to know how it works. It's not a machine."

The son of Hades sat on a high stool and played with a plant that looked exactly like the one he got from the forest.

"You're welcome, I tried to help"

Leo rest his head on his palms, Nico looked at him and huffed. He was pretending to concentrate his attention on the floor, a slight blush adorn his cheeks, his feet dangling, he looks so much as a child, Leo smiled to himself. 

"Thanks"

"We could always ask the Demeter cabin how it works."

"Yeah, I'll do just that,"

The Ghost king motioned to pick the plant and leave, Leo seem to be agitated and looked for ways to make the Italian demigod stay longer.

"We could do it together?"

"Leo, I appreciate the help but really, it's my problem. Also, shouldn't you be concentrating on working on a way to get back to Calypso?"

The Latino demigod rubbed the back of his back sheepishly,

"Can we not talk about her now?"

Nico regarded him and something clicked, he balled his fist and heaved a sigh,

"Look, if this is about the letter, we're all good. It was long ago so you don't need to reciprocate. We're cool"

The son of Hephaestus looked at him, t

"You can't just tell me you like me and leave it like that?"

"First of all, I never intended the letter to be sent. Second, what of it? It's not like we can do anything about it"

The Latino demigod wanted to argue but Nico was already half way the exit. Surprisingly, the door opened. He turn back a bit and looked Leo in the eyes.

"Promise you'll never tell anyone about, about . . ."

Leo offered a faint smile

"Your secret is safe with me di Angelo. Also, if you need help whatsoever, I'll be here"

The son of Hades nodded and proceeded to leave bunker 9. The plant was safely tucked on his arm, he planned to retrace the pathway he used to arrive the bunker and noticed some movements near the mini garden he passed by minutes ago.

"The communication bit was successful, it can carry messages, the problem you need to work on is on the receiving. They deliver messages, but just not on the intended receiver."

Malcolm Pace explained to Miranda Gardner while the two of them examined the plants. Nico contemplated on his options. They were surely to ask why he took a plant in the garden.

"Anyway, you're lucky. Annabeth is coming to camp this afternoon, I told her about it and she might have a few ideas"

The two demigods were about to leave when Nico cleared his throat so that he could get their attention.

"Hey"

He said awkwardly, Miranda was surprised to see him there and Malcolm suppressed a squeak.

"Nico! man, don't do that, you'll give me a heart attack"

The son of Athena rubbed his chest for emphasis. Miranda noticed the plant Nico was trying to hide behind his back.

"I thought you refused the plant Katie gave you?"

The son of Hades thought of some excuse that will also help him get answers on how it worked. Malcolm considered Nico for a moment.

"Hey you know what? You could help us out."

The Ghost king knew this was what he needed, so he nodded.

"Okay here's the thing, All the plants here are under observation. They either receive or deliver messages, so we want you to look after that one and report to us what it does. We'll get a few more campers to help and observe the others."

Miranda instructed, Nico shifted his weight and tried to ask,

"W-what if it deliver messages, is there some way for you to communicate back?"

Malcolm tapped his chin, thinking.

"We don't know that yet but you can try to deliver messages. It works like a microphone"

Miranda smiled at him, glad he was willing to help. The son of Hades noticed a faint glow on the plant and wondered if the plant is going to deliver another message. He excused himself and promised to report back. He was almost tempted to use shadowtravel back to his cabin but resisted the urge, he can't risk fainting. He promised himself to see what the plant can do and know more of this mysterious person then proceeding to retrieve his other letters, the curiosity seems to take the better of him. As soon as he was out of the forest, he sprint towards his camp, ignoring some of the campers he met. He opened the door to his cabin, he hurriedly closed and locked it. The faint glow of moon lace more prominent than before due to the dark room. Nico regarded the plant warily until it began to transmit the same voice he heard, he sat down on the floor to listen,

"I messed up, I was so sure of myself this morning. I told myself, 'I'll talk to him today' and it all went to waste. All that morning pep talk for nothing. Honestly, the next time, I think listening to 'Eye of the tiger' and 3 cans of energy drink won't cut it. It's so hard to be a closeted gay"

The son of Hades wanted to laugh only if he wasn't mesmerized. He couldn't believe there's someone like him in camp, he wasn't alone. He very much wanted to know this person but what would he do? He hardly was an epitome of courage and facing feelings, he was as clueless as this person is. Even he doesn't know what to do with all his overflowing emotions. Nico decided to be reckless, it was all for nothing, he wasn't sure if his message will be transmitted to the intended recipient but what other option does he have? 

"Yeah, it is"

The son of Hades gulped, he waited anxiously for an answer. A few minutes passed, there was nothing. The Ghost king was already contemplating another way to know who this person was, it could be anyone since the Demeter cabin distributed the plants to almost all the campers. But was it all moon lace? Remembering back to the mini garden on the forest, there were a lot of different plants, so he can be more specific on his search. He then remembered he spotted the same looking plant in bunker 9, could it be?! He shook his head, it can't be, he told Leo he was over him and he intended to be, so no. He was losing hope when suddenly the moon lace glowed once again.

"The plant can talk?!"

_He doesn't know his been transmitting messages all along?_

"N-no, actually you've been using the plant the Demeter cabin is working on."

"Okay, what the hell did you hear?!"

"From the way you feel like you're in a Ferris wheel up to you listening to the 'eye of the tiger' to boost your confidence."

Nico waited for a reply, 

"You must be the one spreading the news that there's a gay guy in camp?! So it was me all along?! I thought there was someone else?!"

"It wasn't me?! The gossip was out before I got this plant. Just so you know, I'm . . . I'm . . ."

The son of Hades seem to be reluctant to say it, after his admission to himself, the word always came out bitter from his mouth.

"You're what? Go on then!"

That seem to trigger Nico and he blurted out,

"I'm gay too!!"

There he said it. He always felt ashamed and disappointed every time he uttered those words but right now, he felt strangely free, as if the binds of shame set him loose, he was able to say the word with a little bit more confidence.

"Oww, well that's cool"

Nico sighed, weirdly, he was smiling. The confession felt like a ton was removed from his chest. 

"Any advice for a fellow gay guy on how to pursue a relationship?"

The son of Hades absentmindedly run his fingers in the rim of the pot. 

"Sadly, I'm no better than you. You're lucky you have the courage to talk to your crush"

"Oh, crush is an understatement. His the love of my life, the yin to my yang, the yee to my haw."

Nico laughed at that, this person was something else. 

"So tell me about this guy. I can't offer any tried and tested method but I do have a life's worth knowledge of romance novels that may or may not help"

The son of Hades felt strangely comfortable talking to this guy.

"Other than his expertise in running away, nothing. Mysterious and Cold, just the way I like it"

"Tie him in a rope"

"Oh you'd be surprised how I'm tempted to do just that, but seeing him swing his sword during practice makes me want to tie him in a different way"

Nico blushed at that, he wasn't so used to be openly discussing such things.

"Was that too much?"

"N-no, I uhmm I'm thinking maybe, maybe the reason he runs away is because he likes you too? Might be willing to throw himself in front of a truck for you"

"Very romantic, but to be honest, my guy would throw himself in front of a truck for fun. He's that reckless"

The Ghost king laughed at that, the desire to know who this person he's talking to is getting intense. 

"What made you like this person anyway?"

"Oh believe me, I tried to fight it, really. It was in the small things he do that I slowly noticed until I'm actively seeking it. HIis smiles, his toned biceps, and attitude made it a losing battle. My attraction took the ability for me to fight it and lost willingly. He stole my heart you see, and I have no intention of taking it back, merely wanting to know if he would take proper care of it"

Nico smiled, whoever the person he's talking to pining for is a very lucky man. How he wish it'd be him. He was thinking of something to reply when his eyes landed on the gift box that held his letters. He quickly stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose, how could he forget?! Retrieving his letters was his priority, how much time has passed already?! He panicked,

"Hey uhmm sorry, something came up, I'll uhhm talk to you later??"

The son of Hades sprinted outside of his cabin without waiting for a reply. He was headed straight to Poseidon's cabin until he saw Tyson enthusiastically coming out of the cabin, Nico took this chance and went inside. He searched the place frantically, throwing pillows in the air and generally messing the whole place. His eyes scanned every corner for his letter, there was no sign that Percy has arrived to his cabin so his letter might be still there. 

His world stop when he heard Tyson outside meet his brother. The Cyclops threw his brother a hug that looked bone crushing, he presented Percy the letter which Nico assumed he found first. The son of Poseidon busied himself with balancing the stuff on his hands, riptide, some shirts and a pot of moon lace. Nico's feet seem to be rooted to the floor, he could be reckless and pry the letter out of Tyson's hand but he didn't, he let the scene unfold, shaking and disgusted as Tyson read the letter out loud.

" _Dear Percy,_  
_What was it like to love you? Reckless abandon. I didn't care what I was throwing on the fire as long as I can keep it burning. That was it, you won't understand. I just lost my sister Percy, I blamed you but mostly, I blamed myself. You were the closest I have to home because you were my Mythomagic brought to life, the reminder of who I was before I lost everything. I had nothing when I left Camp Half blood, only revenge and feelings I never understood then. It was whirlwind of emotions, I should hate you because you promise my sister's safety but then you were the only one I had left, though I was nothing to you. I remember the moment I first met you, the way you had your back to me and my sister. Your broad, muscular frame ready for battle, your sword at hand and gaze so intense. Of all the things in those moments I could have noticed it was your back. The broad shoulders and muscles that was demanding attention, I didn't knew it was attraction, I just knew that I wouldn't want anyone else to protect me but you, not knowing that the same back that I have relied so much would be the same back I would have resented to see._

_What was it like to lose you? It was suffocating. It was like drowning, you don't know how that feels but if you do? You'll understand. I was trapped in a jar Percy, I have nothing to keep me alive but pomegranate seeds and the idea of seeing you again. That maybe, maybe out there you'll be my saving grace. That you'll be destroying water ducts, tanks and toilets in outrage for my injustice. You always cared too much and loyal to your friends to a fault. But was I a friend? Being trapped in that jar and falling to Tartarus alone won't compare to seeing you turn your back to me when you fell. I was weak then, my body couldn't barely move but I prayed to any gods out there who still listened to give me just enough strength to get to you, to hold you up. I would have journeyed to Tartarus a second time if it means I wouldn't see your back turn to me. But Percy, I saw you hold on, I saw those green eyes committed to memory and what was reflected wasn't me. I held out my hand, I reached out in abandon, wishing that for once, just this once, choose me. But I should have known that you have made your choice even before I've met you. You let go and turned your back to hug Annabeth with a strong resolve you'll be at the other side of the Doors of Death. There was no point asking where that resolve came from, you held your world in your arms and I had nothing but an image of your back turned away from me._

_What was it like to be loved in return? I guess I'll never know when the only memory I had was your back to me and never the eyes I've always wanted to see._ "

_Nico di Angelo_

Everything around Nico turned to slow motion. He looked at the stunned expressions of the campers nearby who heard. Drew whispering to her siblings, Katie eyeing him, Malcolm pointing at him and Annabeth who just arrived looked at him with an expression he couldn't decipher. The sound around seemed like a murmurs far away, he was suddenly aware of his breathing. The shame and disgust seem to have frozen him to his spot. He couldn't move, he felt so vulnerable, naked in everyone's eyes. The sound slowly returned to him hearing someone call out to him.

"Nico, Nico, NICO!"

Percy dropped the items in his arms and approached Nico slowly, 

"N-Nico, I-is it true?"

The son of Hades couldn't keep the tears at bay. His lips quivered, his voice seem to be lost but e there was one thing he was mouthing and trying to desperately say

"I'm sorry . . . ."

"Nico?"

"I'M SORRY!"

He willed himself to move, he passed by Percy running away with the intention to reach his cabin. He heard the son of Poseidon calling out to him but he kept running. The Campers who witnessed what just happened seem to allow the scene to unfold with bated breaths until,

"What are you guys still doing here?!! Shows over!! Nothing to see here!!"

Leo shouted, as if everyone was in a trance. They seem to regain themselves and shuffled uncomfortably trying to resume what they were doing earlier. Tyson realized his mistake and tried to approach his brother but Percy was determined to follow the son of Hades. Annabeth grabbed his arm, Percy looked back at her.

"Give him time Percy"

She stared at him. Leo turned to check on Nico, the son of Poseidon called out to him.

"Leo?"

"I'll look after him don't worry"

The son of Hephaestus waved back and walked to the Hades cabin. Nico wanted to vomit, he wanted to disappear from the spot. He couldn't get the image of Percy and Annabeth staring back at him, was it disgust? pity? Whatever it was, he couldn't bare to see them again. He needed to leave, somewhere no one would judge him, somewhere that knows what he is, somewhere he needed to escape. He balled his fist, he stared at the moon lace that lay on the floor. He picked it up the same moment Leo knocked on the door. He concentrated all his remaining energy in dissolving in the shadows.

"Nico?"

Leo came in to an empty cabin, he was too late. 

It only took a minute and Nico was in his desired destination, he placed the moon lace on the table he was leaning in. The shadowtravel sipping all his remaining strength, he staggered and almost fell on the floor. Strong, pale arms catch him as he fell. The son of Hades willed himself to wake up but his body won't listen.

"Nico?"

Blue eyes and a familiar scar on the lip greeted him. Jason Grace took Nico's slack frame and held him.


	4. Strong Arms and Scarred Lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's secret is out, what will he do now?

Nico was lying on a bed, he felt so weak and knew his strength hasn't returned yet. He wanted to move, the unfamiliar surroundings he found himself unsettled him so he wanted to desperately leave but to no avail. He resigned his fate and looked around, searching for clues. He was desperately trying to remember where he transported himself to, after the trauma of the incident, his mind was jumbled and his emotions chaotic, after taking the moon lace with him the only thing in his mind as he shadowtravelled was home. But where is home?

"Nico?"

Jason Grace entered the room, the Ghost king wanted to curl himself or hide but his body won't let him so he remain lying on bed. 

"You alright buddy? I just finished working on some shrines and when I went back to my room, you came out of thin air. You slept for the rest of the day, which is a good thing. You were so drained."

"Where's Hazel?"

Nico couldn't think of anything to say, he wanted to distract himself. Jason looked at him with so much concern, and with the time passed, he was sure he knew of what happened in Camp Half Blood. The son of Jupiter sat at the edge of the bed.

"She visited you this morning, she and Frank were so worried. I'll call them if you want to."

"No"

The son of Hades didn't want to bother his sister. In fact, he didn't want to talk to anyone at all. He figured, his mind would have teleported him to Hazel's side but didn't have enough strength so he stumbled to Jason instead. He willed himself to believe that, his emotions was all around the place he didn't want to think too much on it. He grunted, he was too weak and his body was looking for a comfortable position.

"Here"

Jason helped him to get more cozy, he fixed the pillow and pulled the blanket closer to him. Nico wanted to push him away but he didn't have the strength nor the heart to do so, he let him help. After the son of Jupiter deemed his work finish, he sat down closer to Nico. The son of Hades knew he wanted to say something,

"Spit it out"

"Huh?"

"You want to tell me something, what is it?"

"Percy Iris messaged me and wanted to talk to you"

"And?"

"I told him that if he tried to come and talk to you, I'll order the winds to blow hard enough to whisk him back to Ogygia"

The Ghost king clutched the blankets, and turned away from Jason. He stared at the wall for awhile and sighed,

"You didn't have to do that."

"Nico, I know what happened. Knowing you, you'll need all the time you need to get back to Camp, gather your feelings."

"I won't go back there"

"You will"

Jason sighs and expects a reaction but the son of Hades remained silent, he pushed him just enough to lay beside him.

"I was there with you in Croatia, Nico. I'll be here again"

"What if I don't want you to"

"You told me I was home, so home I will be"

The son of Jupiter pulled out a letter from his pocket. Nico curled his body,

"Did Piper knew about it?"

"No, its for me. Its special for me"

"Stop lying"

Jason sat up abruptly and looked over to Nico.

"I'm not disgusted by it if that's what you mean. You're not exactly easy to understand Nico, it's like I'm constantly walking on eggshells with you. This letter proves I was doing something right. I want to be part of your life"

The son of Hades was silent for awhile. Jason proceeded to read the letter to himself.

_Dear Jason,_   
_When I first saw you, I promised myself to stay as far away as possible because I saw home in you._  
Home, in the warmth of your blue eyes  
Home, in the strength of your pale arms  
Home, in the determination you gave.  
We lost Percy then and you were a painful reminder of that, because you had a lot in common. You were both leaders, strong-willed and powerful, painfully the same. Those blue eyes reminded me of the blue that Percy loved, again, I remember my lost. I was frustrated, sad and broken, Hazel would do her best to look after me but the damage was done, I've lost a part of me. Then Croatia happened. Cupid goaded me to reveal my deepest secret and you were there to see all of it. Shame, anger and sadness whirling inside of me, every moment there made it hard for me to move, paralyzed by my emotions but I needed to. I watched in bated breath as waves of darkness rolled off of me and hit you, images flashed through your mind, realization hitting you and you stopped, you stood up and looked at me and said, "Nico, its okay. I get it." How could you? How could anyone? I wanted to rip myself apart, I didn't want anyone to see me, I wanted to disappear. I revealed the truth and we left that wretched place. I saw how hard you wanted to be friends, to earn my trust. I was convinced it was just a waste of time for you but you did your best. The more I spent time with you the more I realized, you were nothing like Percy. He was an untamed spirit, bold and reckless but you were calm, cautious and thoughtful. You were nothing like him, and in some time I thought, better than him. Maybe that's just me but little by little you became more than just 'Jason'. I told myself again and again to stay away like I always did but I know as soon as you envelop me in your arms, the joy you had when I told you I'll stay in Camp, I broke my every rule to stay away and as we spent more time, slowly sharing who I was, I didn't feel so guilty breaking another one. Percy was all the giddiness and fun in home but you were comfort and security, the one I needed the most. Then I look at you again and I knew it was true. I see,  
Home, in the way you reassure that you'll always be there  
Home, in the way you're hair glowed on the sunlight  
Home, in the sparkle of your eyes.  
Yes, you were home to me, because that is where the heart is. 

_Nico di Angelo_

The son of Jupiter smiled to himself and looked over at Nico, he brushed the hair of the Ghost king which made the other boy turn away, Jason chuckled and decided to just lean in the headboard.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't compare me too much with Percy"

"You're better"

Jason folded the letter carefully and placed it in his pockets.

"Nico? It's an honor to be loved by you. I know this sounds selfish but if in anyway, the fates had it that you were the one I woke up to, holding hands in the bus when I lost my memory. I think we could've been great."

"Good thing the fates made the right choice with Piper instead"

"We still met though, that in itself is something. Of all the people I could have the pleasure of meeting and befriending, I get to know you. I take pride to be close to you compared to anyone else, aside from Reyna and Hazel of course."

"It was a lost cause, you don't have to reject me"

"That's not what I'm doing?!"

"So are you gonna break with me Jason?"

Piper called out as she enter the cabin where Nico was resting, Hazel, Frank and Reyna with her.

"Piper . . . "

"Nico?"

Hazel carefully sat near her brother. She brushed the hair in his forehead. Frank explained that only the four of them found out of what happened in Camp Half Blood. They were worried for Nico so they decided it was best for Jason to sort things out since he was the one Nico turned to. The son of Hades hid himself in his blankets, too ashamed in front of his friends. Piper caressed his back saying, 

"It'll be alright, Nico. Tyson had an earful from Annabeth already and when we turn to talk to him, we didn't have the heart to scold him more"

Nico mumbled something, and then Jason carefully lowered the blankets.

"He just read it"

"He took away the chance for you to out yourself in your own time! I think that was wrong, but don't you ever think we would hate you. We're friends Nico, I'll say that 'till it sticks!"

Reyna sternly said and Nico felt guilty with his letter and the feelings he once held for Jason.

"Family Nico, It's hard for us to adjust because time took from us to feel the wonderful changes now. But no matter what, we're here for you"

Hazel kissed her brother's forehead. Reyna brought some food on the table.

"Come on Nico, we need to get your strength back"

Frank said shyly. They all dig to the food Reyna brought, all of them helping the son of Hades. Nico looked at them and he decided, that all he feared for, shamed about was for nothing. Some people might not accept him for who he was but it will only matter to those he thought mattered. He glanced on the moon lace near the table and he wished he could share this feelings to the person he has been communicating. After some time, he told the group that as soon as he regained his strength, he will come back to Camp Half Blood to fix his mess, they all agreed.

A day passed and Nico got himself sorted. They just finished breakfast in the garden of Bacchus, Hazel decided they have an early picnic to cheer her brother up. The son of Hades got back to the room they offered him in Camp Jupiter and fixing some souvenirs Piper and the group wanted him to take back to Camp Half Blood. The Ghost king packed all the last stuff and turned to the moon lace. He was tired of hiding and he had resolved himself that the only opinion that mattered will be the ones he consider as friends and family, all else can screw themselves. With his renewed vigor, he held the plant to him trying to transmit a message.

"H-hey . . . . I know I told you I'll talk to you but things happened. By now I think you know who I am, and . . . . I'm still determined to help you with pursuing your 'man'. So if your still up for the offer, I'll wait for you in the dining pavilion during lunch. Sit down and talk maybe, I'll wait for you."

Seeming happy with what he said, he cradled the plant gingerly in his arms and went out to meet his friends. Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Frank and Jason were there waiting for him.

"All set?"

Hazel asked and Nico nodded, he hugged his sister. Piper lunged in to hug him too and so did Reyna, Nico flushed and wasn't really comfortable with the contact. He then turned to Frank and the boy was just as shy as he is so the Ghost king settled for a fist bump. He turned to Jason and was about to do the same but,

"Let's go?"

"You're coming with me?"

"Yeah, you're not thinking of Shadowtravelling back there are you?"

Reyna looked at him and Nico looked at the ground and felt as if he was warned by a teacher. Hazel grabbed his brother's shoulders,

"It'll take days before you reach Camp, also that'll be enough time for you to change your mind so no, we're not risking it"

Nico scowled and he turned to Jason, the son of Jupiter was standing there waiting for him with a smile on his face. He turned to Piper,

"A-are you okay with this?"

"Of course, geez Nico, we're cool okay?"

She pushed him to Jason.

"B-But? How?"

"Flying of course!"

The son of Jupiter took this as cue and swept Nico out of his feet, holding him bridal style.

"Jason?! Put me down!!"

"Get a taste of being Lois Lane for once Nico"

Piper said as, he and Jason flew into the sky, his friends waving at them. Nico blushed and hid his face on the moon lace he was holding.

"You'll pay for this"

Jason smiled,

"Gladly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for delays? Although I try every week as much as I can, it's safe to say the fic writes itself because a lot of other ideas has been clouding my mind but! but but, I will still give my best to this story. It did turn out to be good and the kudos are always appreciated. I also would like to apologize for the format, I know this is not how proper writing is, I'm still learning, rest assured, next fics would be good enough. (I didn't bother to change it because I consider my first multichap fic successful but I learned some people are turned off by such so I would work on that.)


	5. Secret Revelations and Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is back to confront his feelings and his secret correspondence

Jason and Nico had a long journey to Camp Half Blood. The son of Hades trying to hide his discomfort of being in such a position with the son of Jupiter but the other guy not minding at all. As soon as Jason saw Thalia's tree, he slowly prepared for descent. 

"We're here Nico"

The son of Jupiter whispered in Nico's ear which did not help in the Ghost king's present dilemma and as soon as they hit land he let go almost sprinting to get as far away as he could from Jason.

"Nic-"

"Woah there!"

Nico hit Leo in a rush. He fell on his rear with a thump. The son of Hades shake his head and look up, the son of Hephaestus helping him up to his feet.

"Thanks Leo"

"You've been gone for awhile"

The latino demigod brushing off some dirt from Nico's head. Jason steps closer to the pair and held the son of Hades shoulders. 

"No worries, he's with me"

Leo and Jason looked at each other and Nico felt awkward in the moment and squirmed to leave Jason's grasp.

"I-I'll go to my cabin. Thanks Jason, Leo"

He hurriedly left.

"So you got a letter too?"

Leo asked the son of Jupiter. Jason stared at Leo.

"Yeah, you got one too?"

"Yup, Percy too"

The two friends stood silent looking at each other.

"I bet mine's better"

Leo proclaimed and Jason ruffled the latino's hair making them both laugh. Nico rushed to his cabin, some campers saw him on the way. As soon as the Ghost king has reached his cabin, he closed the door, he sighed. 

_Now what?_

The son of Hades examined his cabin, nothing changed and it looked the same way he left it. He walked across the room near his bedside table and placed the plant there. He overheard some voices outside. He went to the window to take a peak.

"Kayla?! I told you to leave the plants alone?!"

Will Solace came out stomping from the Apollo cabin.

"I was just watering them?! Geez Will"

"Well. I uhmm I want to water them!"

The son of Apollo made an excuse, his sister not buying his excuse started confronting Will. Nico noticed that among the potted plants Kayla was suppose to water, there was moon lace. The Italian demigod looked at the moon lace in his bedside table and he heaved a sigh. He went to his bed and sat, if his "secret correspondence" got his message, they were suppose to meet this lunch. He didn't know what he would do with the new information. It's not like he had any advice to offer especially with what happened with Percy. He examined the pot, if he would look back, he saw moon lace on bunker 9, could it be Leo? but he also saw Percy holding onto one before he left camp. But he's with Annabeth? He also saw a moon lace outside of Jason's cabin back in Camp Jupiter? Now, he saw one in Will's front porch. So who could it be? More importantly, if "he" would show up. With Nico's secret out, he bet that maybe his secret correspondence would not want his identity revealed for fear of rejection by the camp. The son of Hades shook his head, he resolved to himself that no matter what the camp's reaction to his indirect "out" he wouldn't care. All that matters is those who is important to him and most, he'd heard their reaction and all were positive, this gave him more confidence.

He looked at his cabinet, he decided to get the last letter and read it out. It was addressed to Will Solace.

_Dear Will_  
_Everything started to crumble the moment you let me hold your hand after you help Mellie deliver her baby. I was in pieces the last time I liked someone and I don't know if I have enough to spare. The invitation of liking you was too much to turn away, it was like a promise of fresh breath after drowning, the smell of food when starving and it's all I can do to reject the fabricated idea of being with you. The illusion wasn't enough for months or years of frustrated and unrequited love, and with that I'm back to square one. I wish a lot of things wasn't you. I wish you weren't nagging as you are, it awfully reminds me that someone cares for me. I wish your eyes weren't blue, the color that in time I learned to love. I wish you didn't spend those three days in the infirmary with me, I knew a little bit more of who you are. I wish you're not as perfect as you are, it makes it hard for me to turn away. You turned out to be the person I look for in a crowded room. You see, we're a perfect metaphor for shooting stars, the only difference is that you were a natural disaster and I'm in-between._

_I wrote this letter not because I want to relish in the fact that I like you but because I want to let go of you. As much as I wanted to live in the dream for longer, sometimes, I just need to look after myself. I'm not a masochist. I remember a technique my sister once taught me. She told me that every time I feel an intense emotion I should count backwards from ten and by the time I reach one, I'll be able to let go fully. So here I go,_

_At ten, I'll remember the feeling of holding your hand, soft and calloused at the same time. I've never known that was possible but that was you, you made the impossible true._  
Your smile at nine and how it could warm my very core, it's not a rare sight but of all the smiles you give, I like the one you have after a hard surgery, it was the smile of triumph and hard work.  
Your hair at eight, the disheveled permanent state of your hair. I can only imagine how it would be like if I could run my fingers through them as you slept on my bedside during my stay in the infirmary.  
Seven, the feeling of your lips that will sink into my skin. I'm not one for physical contact but in my dreamland I would have endless supplies of the kiss I would never have.  
I'll imagine how "I like you" sound when you say it at six,  
And at five, I'll remember those blue eyes as they look at me paralyzed as I let Octavian continue what he was doing. I'll remember the fear on your eyes as you see what I allow to happen.  
At four, I'll visualize your back turned to me as you reject my feelings for you and the disgust in your words at three.  
At two, you'll stay away from me as much as you could and I wouldn't be able to take it  
So at one, I'll remember all these things in my head. All the good and the bad. I'll keep it as I slowly let go. 

_I'm not there yet but I will eventually. Until then, I'll continue counting backwards from ten._

_Nico di Angelo_

Nico placed the letter in his bed. He didn't know if he was thankful the letter was never sent, or disappointed because he had one more secret to keep. He sat there for awhile thinking if he would give it to Will or just leave it as is. He decided he had to, no more secrets. He summoned a skeleton and ordered it to deliver the letter to the Apollo cabin, specifically in Will's bed. As the son of Hades sent the skeleton away, he heard a knock on his door.

"Nico?"

It was Percy, Nico was paralyzed on his spot. He hadn't figure out what to do yet. But he knew the son of Poseidon isn't very patient at all. He tried to compose himself and slowly reach for the door, he opened it hesitantly,

"Hey"

Percy said, almost in whisper. They both looked at each other. Nico looked away as soon as he heard Annabeth calling out for her boyfriend. The son of Hades attempted to close the door but Percy forced his way in and closing the door in the process.

"Percy! What are yo-"

"Look Nico!"

The son of Poseidon held Nico firmly, staring at him with those sea green eyes. The Italian demigod tried to yank himself away and turned his back.

"Y-You should go. Annabeth is calling for you"

"I know, but Nico, this time I choose you"

With that, the Ghost king looked at Percy.

"I-I can't wait 'till lunch"

This statement seem to jolt Nico from heartbreak to curiosity.

_Could it be?!_

Nico's change in emotion seem to urge Percy to begin talking.

"Nico, I really hope you didn't run away. I really wanted to talk to you. Look, I'm sorry for what Tyson did, I should have stopped him the moment he began reading but I, it's just, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And . . . "

The son of Poseidon was fidgeting, he was searching for words while different things seem to run on Nico's head. Percy decided to take a deep breath and begin again.

"I'm sorry Nico . . . . for Bianca"

"It's not your fault. . . "

With this, Nico seem to be pulled back to reality. 

"My fault or not, I could only imagine how painful it was for you. You were younger than me and you had to bear that pain alone. If I couldn't have been there for Bianca then I should have been there for you. It's my fault Nico"

The son of Hades wanted to interrupt but Percy held his arms.

"I'm sorry Nico, I'm sorry. . . . You could blame me for everything, anything at all but please, please don't run away again. Don't bear the pain alone, talk to me, tell me, don't turn people away from you. I had enough of losing people in my life, I'm no hero Nico and I can't be there for you but home will. This is home Nico, it'll always be."

Nico was in the verge of tears. He didn't know what to say or do. Percy offered a faint smile and hugged him. That was the final straw the son of Hades needed and he let the tears fall. He cried and held Percy tight. He cried all the tears he never did when Bianca died, tears he never shed when he was alone in Tartarus, tears he never wept when he was imprisoned in the jar. The son of Poseidon held him, he can never take back all the moments he wasn't with Nico but he could hold him now, when he allowed himself to cry again. They stood there for a moment until the son of Hades cries turn to sobs and until he was able to regain himself back. Percy looked at Nico as the younger demigod desperately wiped his tears.

"So . . . . "

"You're not my type"

Nico quickly blurted out, Percy was stunned.

"B-but the letter?!"

"Was not suppose to be sent. It was something I keep for myself. I really did like you Percy"

The Ghost king looked at the floor, avoiding Percy's gaze.

"But it's fine now. It's done. I wanted you when I had no one else but now that I have h-home. I think I'm good now."

"But Nico . . . "

"PERCY?!!"

Annabeth came rushing inside the Hades' cabin. She was catching her breath and eyes fixed on Percy. Nico gulped, he didn't want to lose Annabeth as a friend.

"Anna . . . "

In a swift movement, Annabeth came hugging Nico. The son of Hades was stunned so was the son of Poseidon.

"We were worried Nico. Why did you just run away?!"

The daughter of Athena stared Nico down.

"Did you really think I'll be mad at you because you like Percy?!"

For a minute, Nico thought Annabeth had mind reading powers.

"No I won't! You could have talked to me, I would have helped you, I could have been your big sister Nico! You carried that pain throughout your journey and had no one with you. I've gone though Tartarus and even now I would have given up anything not to go through that again, but I had Percy and you went there alone. I couldn't begin to imagine how that was for you. Next time, don't ever think we'll turn you away. Family Nico, home."

Annabeth hugged Nico again, the son of Hades was speechless and had overwhelming feeling inside his chest. Percy wanted to join in the hug but Annabeth kicked him.

"Hey?!"

"So, are you okay now?"

Annabeth smiled, Nico wiped the tears he didn't knew had fallen. 

"Don't worry about anyone making you feel alienated because of your preference Nico. I had it fixed."

Nico offered a smile and all three of them burst into sudden giggles. So much tension released in that moment. They took some time to compose themselves.

"Anyway, lunch will be ready after an hour. See you there?"

Percy asked Nico hesitantly, the Ghost king smiled and nodded. The couple left the son of Hades in his cabin. Nico smiled to himself, so much for the secrets he keep, of all the things he thought would have happened with those letters, he never thought in anyway did it turn out to be this good. He felt relief and free, no more hiding, no more secrets. Suddenly, Nico had the urge to do something productive, so much positive energy he wanted to put into good use so he decided to fix his cabin. He rearrange all the things that was misplaced during the harpy incident. He allowed more light into the room and repositioned his clock. He was fixing his cabinet when he saw box of papers that he picked up during the incident. He remembered that he would throw it out before he left camp. He gathered it in his arms ready to disposes suddenly, his clock set off, which surprised the son of Hades allowing the box to be tipped from his arms falling to the floor and the papers scattered. Nico groaned and set his clock off and picked the papers in the ground, it look like some reviewers and some had sticky notes in them that got his attention.

**I really wish he'd look my way. 081810**

**I was talking to him and he looked at fish again. Why won't he look at me for once. 081810**

The son of Hades laughed at 'fish'. Must be a codename

**My sister asked what I was thinking about and I said nothing. Day 124, she still doesn't know that nothing is your codename. 081810**

**He smiled at my direction, because of that I will finish this whole book today! 081810**

Nico started to get invested and curious in the numbers on the papers so he sat down on the floor and picked up some more. He found a really old one.

**If there's one thing in the war that was good was that I get to know his name. 081810**

He picked up some more,

**Okay self?! Remember that one time he held your hand?! YES! now go finish this chapter and off you go to dreamland?! 081810**

**Maybe I care too much?? Should I change tactics? 081810**

**Even if it's not much, I'll give you my all, if you wanted it. 081810**

The son of Hades smiled, he was about to read some more when Jason and Leo came barging in his cabin.

"Hey Nico! Lunch time!"

Leo said and dragged Nico from where he was sitting. The son of Hades had no choice but to follow, despite being disrupted in his reading, he did welcome the intrusion of his friends. But as they approached close to the dining pavilion, Nico's steps became more heavy, in a few minutes he may or may not meet his secret correspondence. He steeled his nerves, nothing can rain on his parade, he had a wonderful day so far and can only hope that his correspondence will allow their friendship to continue. Chiron saw the demigods from a far and welcomed Nico back. Some campers looked at him with new interest and Annabeth cleared her throat enough for everyone to return to their usual agenda. Nico, Jason and Leo sat on their respective tables. The son of Hades ate and scanned his surroundings, no one seem to give him extra attention, so much for no one raining in his parade. The Ghost king ate his food, every spoonful seem to add to his nerves.

_Is he coming?_

Nico wondered, the lunch dragged on and reach to the point where they were to offer food to their godly parents. The son of Hades dragged his feet to the flames and tossed a few fries.

"For Hades"

He sat on his table, usually by this time, Chiron will give a few minutes for the demigods to settle and talk then add a few more reminders and he would dismiss the crowd to their respective activities. Nico looked around, no one was acting as if they would come to him soon. He noticed a few campers were not there. Clarisse, Drew, Will, Malcolm, Katie and the Stoll brothers were missing, probably due to some mission. His attention drift into the letter he sent Will, did he read it already or it was still laying on his bed? The Ghost king drew a deep breath, he decides to wait a little longer. He fidgets with his skull ring and his feet lightly swayed.

A moment later, Nico was surprised with sudden tap on his shoulders. Malcolm looked at him and the son of Hades stood up abruptly.

"Thanks"

The son of Athena gestured to move pass him, it seems like the dining pavilion got a little bit more crowded with some of the missing campers arriving from the cabins. The Ghost king busied himself with some wood peeling off the tables, he wanted to redirect his attention elsewhere. He was close to giving up.

"Attention everyone! Since we have all settled and full I would like to announce some new rules regarding our three legged race . . . ."

Nico was half listening to Chiron's announcements. It was obviously the centaur's way of dismissing the demigods for their activities. The son of Hades last look around and when there was no one approaching him, he heaved a sigh. He remembered what his sister taught him whenever he felt an intense emotion that he was wanted to let go. He closed his eyes and started counting to ten backwards.

_Ten_

Someone was running from the cabins to the dining pavilions

_Nine_

Chiron approached the demigod and inquired why he was late

_Eight_

The dining pavilion went back to their usual liveliness, the demigod squeezed himself towards his destination

_Seven_

The Centaur tried to regain the attention of the campers but they were all back to mindless chatter

_Six_

Leo glanced at a plant near the Hephaestus table and smiled at the son of Hades

_Five_

Percy was calming Tyson down as the Cyclops wanted to approach Nico to apologize, he glanced at the Ghost king

_Four_

Jason pushed his plate away and looked at Nico's direction

_Three_

Will's eyes was fixed on the son of Hades

_Two_

The demigod finally reached the Hades table

_One_

Nico heaved a sigh and opened his eyes, ready to let go.

"Nico?"

Will said, he was standing beside the Italian demigod. He was out of breath and was holding the son of Hades' letter.

"W-Will?"

Nico said, he saw his letter and was ready to explain when,

"I hope I'm not late. Can I still sit with you?"

"W-what for?"

Will sat anyway trying to regain his strength after running from the cabins to the dining pavilion. 

"You said we meet during lunch. The moon lace?"

"YOU'RE?!!!"

Nico caught himself and Will laughed, but it was sort of deep rumble laugh, like the sound of tension finally released. 

"I uhmm I didn't I . . . "

The son of Hades was mumbling, he had no idea who he would meet but never did he thought it would be Will. He felt happy and confused all at the same time. So he would be helping Will on his crush, how would that be for him?

"I thought I'll never receive a letter"

The son of Apollo sag down trying to relax, he explained that later after what happened with Nico and Percy, Miranda cleared that it wasn't just Percy who received a letter but Leo and Jason too. Nico fidgeted.

"I'm honored"

Will offered,

"Sure"

Nico looked at the floor and swayed his feet, he didn't know how to feel with this new revelation. They were disrupted when Chiron dismissed the campers to their activities. Will offered for both of them to walk towards the cabins

"Hey, you did promise me you'll help me with my crush right?"

"Yeah . . . "

The son of Hades tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He did promise he would let go of him, so why is he feeling this way?

"Well before that, don't you think you should return all of my stuff first?"

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"I knew you weren't listening, you were looking at Percy then"

"What?"

Nico looked at Will for explanation but the son of Apollo simply shrugged it off. 

"By the way, you were late. I was almost under the impression you won't show up"

The son of Hades said,

"Oh that. I was going to show up you know! I just got volunteered to eliminate the dracaena on the west side of the forest, as soon as we reached camp I wanted to have a quick change of clothes then I saw your letter. I wanted to read it so I did. But I did show up right?"

Will flashed him a grin and Nico offered a faint smile. The Ghost king didn't realize they were headed to his cabin until Will urged him to open the door.

"Seriously, Will there's nothing left her-"

"You were reading it?!!!!"

The son of Apollo picked up the sticky notes that was scattered in the floor.

"That's yours?"

Nico asked,

"Yeah?! It was the one I was asking you about a few days ago but you were busy running away"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

The son of Hades stared at Will for awhile,

"Wait, so 'Fish' is Percy?"

The son of Apollo heaved a sigh,

"Obviously"

"Okay, I'm curious. There's numbers in the end of the notes. What are they?"

Will picked up an old sticky note and smiled.

"August 18, 2010"

"Huh?"

"It's a date. It's the day I first saw him"

He offered the a few sticky notes for Nico to read.

**I remembered seeing him the first time. He was holding his Stygian sword and determined to defeat all the enemies in front of him. It was war and we were young but he knew what he was doing. He catch my eye then. 081810**

"Stygian?"

Nico asked, Will urged him to continue reading.

**I healed his wounds, I wished he didn't knew how nervous I was seeing him up close but there was some kind of sadness in his eyes. I wanted to know more but he left the camp the next day. 081810**

**Wise girl told me his name. I finally have something to call in my dreams. 081810**

**I was almost sure this was just a crush but little by little I just know I might be in love. 081810**

The son of Hades heart skipped a beat. Is it true? Was his realization right? Is he dreaming? Is this some sort of prank? Will noticed the Italian demigod's dilemma and held his hand.

"Nico, I loved you first."

Nico's whole face flushed, Will sum up all the courage he could muster,

"I first saw you in the first war, sure I was attracted but I never really stopped noticing you. You're not as invisible as you think you are. But I never get to know you because you always leave"

Will gently bumped his forehead to Nico's and continued,

"If only I knew you returned my feelings when I held your hand behind Thalia's tree then I hoped I never let go"

He tightened his hold on the son of Hades hand.

"So? Are you still willing to help me make you fall in love with me?"

Will smiled despite his blush and Nico held all his strength not to faint. He couldn't believe it. 

"I don't, uhmm I really don't know if I uhmm ughhhh"

The son of Hades cursed himself under his breath, he couldn't form words or even a thought properly. His mind short-circuited so if his mind is out there's only one thing left to do. He willed his body to move and in a flash he pressed his lips to Will's. It wasn't perfect, it lasted for just a few seconds but from where the skin touched, electricity surged down his spine waking his very core. This was happiness, this was requited love. Nico pulled away and Will was still processing what happened, he blinked and his cheeks grew more warmer. He coughed trying to regain composure.

"So uhmm is that a 'Yes'?"

Nico smiled and chuckled,

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I'm not sure with the date. I tried to work it out with the available information I have.
> 
> And it is done. Thank you all for those who took the time to read, leave kudos and comments. It may look obvious that this ended as Solangelo but I still want to think I did good at hiding that (I mean I had all the title start with 'S' as a clue but sure haha). I am planning on a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover for my next multichapter fic (cliche I know, I find it necessary as a reader of both novels and a fanfic writer. {More like a challenge really} Not a love story, mind you, but angst, angst and more angst). Or I'll work on a Drarry christmas special?? I don't know, sorry I'm rambling.
> 
> 'Till next time you guys :)


	6. Letter Compilations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly decided I wanted to compile the letters in one chapter.

**Letter to Leo Valdez**

Dear Leo Valdez,  
You're annoying. Yes, you are. All those jokes you make in bad situations? Annoying. All those moments you pretend to be happy when you're breaking inside? Annoying. All those times when you believe you always need to be on your feet because no one cares about you? Annoying. I can go on with so much more to prove my point but I'm not going to waste this beautiful piece of paper with that because it's not why I wrote this. I wrote this because you're too much. Too charming for your own good and too funny, but I won't admit that out loud, it's part of my "Why Leo Valdez is Annoying", I'm not about to contradict myself. Yes you have fire powers, but compared to Percy and Jason, you find yourself ordinary. But Leo, it's ordinary to love the beautiful, but it's beautiful to love the ordinary. I know you're sad when you know no one is looking, newsflash repair boy, I see you. You believe you're the seventh wheel in the group so you don't bother opening up because everyone else have someone looking after them, but that's how you break inside. I know how you feel, I have no right to tell you to go out there and ask for help because I'm just like you. You might be the seventh wheel but I'm the Invisible boy. We're both scattered in a thousand pieces but while I can't say this for myself but I can definitely say this to you, love can exist in the most imperfect, lost and broken people. And I promise you that love for you will be just as beautiful, if you're in a thousand pieces or just one. You maybe too annoying, too charming and too funny but Leo, I find special enchantment in all your "too's". So don't stop being you.

From Nico di Angelo

**Letter to Percy Jackson**

Dear Percy,  
What was it like to love you? Reckless abandon. I didn't care what I was throwing on the fire as long as I can keep it burning. That was it, you won't understand. I just lost my sister Percy, I blamed you but mostly, I blamed myself. You were the closest I have to home because you were my Mythomagic brought to life, the reminder of who I was before I lost everything. I had nothing when I left Camp Half blood, only revenge and feelings I never understood then. It was whirlwind of emotions, I should hate you because you promise my sister's safety but then you were the only one I had left, though I was nothing to you. I remember the moment I first met you, the way you had your back to me and my sister. Your broad, muscular frame ready for battle, your sword at hand and gaze so intense. Of all the things in those moments I could have noticed it was your back. The broad shoulders and muscles that was demanding attention, I didn't knew it was attraction, I just knew that I wouldn't want anyone else to protect me but you, not knowing that the same back that I have relied so much would be the same back I would have resented to see.

What was it like to lose you? It was suffocating. It was like drowning, you don't know how that feels but if you do? You'll understand. I was trapped in a jar Percy, I have nothing to keep me alive but pomegranate seeds and the idea of seeing you again. That maybe, maybe out there you'll be my saving grace. That you'll be destroying water ducts, tanks and toilets in outrage for my injustice. You always cared too much and loyal to your friends to a fault. But was I a friend? Being trapped in that jar and falling to Tartarus alone won't compare to seeing you turn your back to me when you fell. I was weak then, my body couldn't barely move but I prayed to any gods out there who still listened to give me just enough strength to get to you, to hold you up. I would have journeyed to Tartarus a second time if it means I wouldn't see your back turn to me. But Percy, I saw you hold on, I saw those green eyes committed to memory and what was reflected wasn't me. I held out my hand, I reached out in abandon, wishing that for once, just this once, choose me. But I should have known that you have made your choice even before I've met you. You let go and turned your back to hug Annabeth with a strong resolve you'll be at the other side of the Doors of Death. There was no point asking where that resolve came from, you held your world in your arms and I had nothing but an image of your back turned away from me.

What was it like to be loved in return? I guess I'll never know when the only memory I had was your back to me and never the eyes I've always wanted to see."

Nico di Angelo

**Letter to Jason Grace**

Dear Jason, 

When I first saw you, I promised myself to stay as far away as possible because I saw home in you.   
Home, in the warmth of your blue eyes  
Home, in the strength of your pale arms  
Home, in the determination you gave.

We lost Percy then and you were a painful reminder of that, because you had a lot in common. You were both leaders, strong-willed and powerful, painfully the same. Those blue eyes reminded me of the blue that Percy loved, again, I remember my lost. I was frustrated, sad and broken, Hazel would do her best to look after me but the damage was done, I've lost a part of me. Then Croatia happened. Cupid goaded me to reveal my deepest secret and you were there to see all of it. Shame, anger and sadness whirling inside of me, every moment there made it hard for me to move, paralyzed by my emotions but I needed to. I watched in bated breath as waves of darkness rolled off of me and hit you, images flashed through your mind, realization hitting you and you stopped, you stood up and looked at me and said, "Nico, its okay. I get it." How could you? How could anyone? I wanted to rip myself apart, I didn't want anyone to see me, I wanted to disappear. I revealed the truth and we left that wretched place. I saw how hard you wanted to be friends, to earn my trust. I was convinced it was just a waste of time for you but you did your best. The more I spent time with you the more I realized, you were nothing like Percy. He was an untamed spirit, bold and reckless but you were calm, cautious and thoughtful. You were nothing like him, and in some time I thought, better than him. Maybe that's just me but little by little you became more than just 'Jason'. I told myself again and again to stay away like I always did but I know as soon as you envelop me in your arms, the joy you had when I told you I'll stay in Camp, I broke my every rule to stay away and as we spent more time, slowly sharing who I was, I didn't feel so guilty breaking another one. Percy was all the giddiness and fun in home but you were comfort and security, the one I needed the most. Then I look at you again and I knew it was true. I see,

Home, in the way you reassure that you'll always be there  
Home, in the way you're hair glowed on the sunlight  
Home, in the sparkle of your eyes.  
Yes, you were home to me, because that is where the heart is.

Nico di Angelo

**Letter to Will Solace**

Dear Will

Everything started to crumble the moment you let me hold your hand after you help Mellie deliver her baby. I was in pieces the last time I liked someone and I don't know if I have enough to spare. The invitation of liking you was too much to turn away, it was like a promise of fresh breath after drowning, the smell of food when starving and it's all I can do to reject the fabricated idea of being with you. The illusion wasn't enough for months or years of frustrated and unrequited love, and with that I'm back to square one. I wish a lot of things wasn't you. I wish you weren't nagging as you are, it awfully reminds me that someone cares for me. I wish your eyes weren't blue, the color that in time I learned to love. I wish you didn't spend those three days in the infirmary with me, I knew a little bit more of who you are. I wish you're not as perfect as you are, it makes it hard for me to turn away. You turned out to be the person I look for in a crowded room. You see, we're a perfect metaphor for shooting stars, the only difference is that you were a natural disaster and I'm in-between.

I wrote this letter not because I want to relish in the fact that I like you but because I want to let go of you. As much as I wanted to live in the dream for longer, sometimes, I just need to look after myself. I'm not a masochist. I remember a technique my sister once taught me. She told me that every time I feel an intense emotion I should count backwards from ten and by the time I reach one, I'll be able to let go fully. So here I go,

At ten, I'll remember the feeling of holding your hand, soft and calloused at the same time. I've never known that was possible but that was you, you made the impossible true.

Your smile at nine and how it could warm my very core, it's not a rare sight but of all the smiles you give, I like the one you have after a hard surgery, it was the smile of triumph and hard work.

Your hair at eight, the disheveled permanent state of your hair. I can only imagine how it would be like if I could run my fingers through them as you slept on my bedside during my stay in the infirmary.

Seven, the feeling of your lips that will sink into my skin. I'm not one for physical contact but in my dreamland I would have endless supplies of the kiss I would never have.

I'll imagine how "I like you" sound when you say it at six,

And at five, I'll remember those blue eyes as they look at me paralyzed as I let Octavian continue what he was doing. I'll remember the fear on your eyes as you see what I allow to happen.

At four, I'll visualize your back turned to me as you reject my feelings for you and the disgust in your words at three.

At two, you'll stay away from me as much as you could and I wouldn't be able to take it

So at one, I'll remember all these things in my head. All the good and the bad. I'll keep it as I slowly let go.

I'm not there yet but I will eventually. Until then, I'll continue counting backwards from ten.

Nico di Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just finished with Percy Jackson series and Heroes of Olympus, so much feels to pour so merging them in one fanfic is the solution I've found. I am currently reading Trials of Apollo so any progress in relationship/story with the characters will be disregarded for the meantime. Please enjoy, comments and kudos are always welcome. :)


End file.
